The 'Oops' Heard Around the World
by Storywriter55
Summary: Neal and Sara reconnect after his return from Cape Verde. A prequel to the 'Neal and Sara's Wonderful Adventure' series.
1. Chapter 1

**The 'Oops' Heard around the World**

**Chapter 1**

_Hi Neal and Sara fans. I thought I would write a short 'prequel' to the whole 'Neal and Sara's Wonderful Adventure' series. This story predates all 24 of my other stories so you need to transport yourself back to the very beginning – in fact this is the night that leads to all others... the night little Hope was conceived._

'Mozzie, _why_ are you here?' Neal asked of his friend who was lying on the small couch cradling a large glass of Pinot on his chest.

It was eight in the morning and Neal was buzzing around the apartment as he prepared for work. It was a Friday late in June and he'd recently returned from his island escape to Cape Verde. He was looking forward to things getting back to normal at work; it was Peter's first day back from his banishment to the evidence lockup – also known as the cave – and he couldn't wait to get back to the way things had been before his precipitous and unplanned exit.

'Because... I'm used to having you around...' Mozzie said,

'Moz, I've been back five weeks and you've been back almost three – it's time to get over it. We're not on the island anymore' Neal said as he continued to tie a perfect Windsor knot on his necktie of choice

'But that island was the perfect getaway, Neal' whined Mozzie

'Well, we're back now and you need to give me some space' Neal said, an edge of impatience to his voice

'Is this because I walked in on you and little Miss Repo the other night?' asked Mozzie, snarkily

Neal rolled his eyes. He'd been trying to woo Sara back ever since he'd reconnected with her on the Covington case and his efforts were being hampered by the bespectacled man - or was that his jealous 'work wife'.

'Moz, whether you like it or not, Sara's in my life right now and I'm still trying to get her to forgive me for leaving without saying goodbye' Neal explained

'Does she know about your little island adventure with Maya?' Mozzie asked, obviously trying to stir the pot

'No. Not yet' said Neal, a hint of concern in his voice 'But I want to come clean. If our relationship is going to move ahead, I can't leave her in the dark about that.'

'Whoa, whoa. Since when does the great Neal Caffrey have to explain his actions to anyone' said Mozzie, sitting up and taking a sip of his oversized glass.

Neal rolled his eyes at his friend. He didn't quite know exactly when it happened or why; all he knew was that he was thankful to be back in New York with the people he cared about and he wanted to do everything he could not to mess it up with Peter - or with Sara.

'Don't forget, tonight's June's dinner party' Neal said as he prepared to leave

'I _suppose_ you're bringing Sara as your date' said a jealous sounding Mozzie, sarcasm dripping from his voice

'You suppose right. Get a life Mozzie' said Neal as he turned on his heels and left

The older man pouted before realizing he didn't have an audience so he stood to make his way to the bookcase to find a gem he could settle in and read while he finished this most excellent wine.

WCWCWC

'So, how does it feel to be back?' asked Neal as he barged into Peter's office, uninvited

On this particular day, Peter decided to let Neal's boldness slide; he was just pleased as punch to be back at his old desk – and his old job and he couldn't stop looking around his office, touching all the surfaces with a goofy smile on his face.

'Fantastic' he said, summing up his feelings

'Any new cases for us?' asked Neal, anxious to get started

'Well, I see a few case files have accumulated in my in basket while I was in the cave. I'll have to take a look' said Peter as he lazily started looking through the first file on top of the pile

'Peter, I'm begging you. Please skip over the mortgage frauds' said Neal, hoping for a nice juicy case he could sink his teeth into

Peter scowled at his CI; Neal was always on the lookout for those 'sexy' cases and for some reason they usually fell in his lap without any effort whatsoever on his part.

'You will take on whatever case I ask you to, is that clear?' the senior agent exclaimed, asserting himself

'Crystal' said Neal, sitting down and putting his feet up on Peter's desk

'No!' Peter whined 'That's exactly what I'm talking about, Neal; have a little respect'

Neal smiled his usual charismatic smile and continued; his feet firmly glued to the desk 'I hear you've been invited to June's dinner party tonight'

'Yeah, about that...' Peter sounded hesitant

'What? You're not going to wimp out, are you?' now it was Neal's turn to whine

'I don't know. El's dying to go but...' Peter began

'Aw come on, Peter. I promised Sara that Elizabeth would be there' said Neal

'Oh - I didn't realize you and Sara were back together' said Peter, not so secretly pleased.

He loved the two of them together and used every opportunity to manipulate things so they would be forced to interact with each other. Sara had been involved in the Sophie Covington case and Neal had seemed pleased to see her although he was obviously ill at ease when she showed up unannounced that day. His little escapade to Cape Verde had impacted a lot of people and Sara had been upset that he'd gone without even a word of explanation.

'Well - _back together_ is a relative term. We're taking things one day at a time but I have to admit, I'm really enjoying spending time with her' Neal answered, unable to stifle a small smile as he spoke

'Well, I, for one, approve' answered Peter smugly

'Yes' Neal said, annoyed 'I know you do. Just let nature take its course, will you – please?'

Peter just smiled, a self-satisfied smile. 'Alright, well if you told Sara that El was coming, I guess, we'll be there'

'Great. Don't be late. June hates it when people are late' said Neal as he hopped to his feet and headed back to his desk.

WCWCWC

Neal placed a nice bottle of Italian red on the coffee table just as a soft knock was heard on the door; Sara was right on time. He had invited her to come up for a glass of wine before June's birthday dinner and he'd planned to come clean about his short affair with Maya on Cape Verde. Not that he _owed_ her any explanations – he just thought of it as a gesture of good will and he hoped that this disclosure would help her see that his intentions were genuine where she was concerned – that and his fear that Mozzie might use the revelation to eventually cause trouble by meddling in his affairs.

He really hoped that she would be okay with his confession and that they would be able to move on to another phase of their relationship. He'd thought about her frequently during his island getaway and although he wasn't sure he was 'in love' with her, he'd missed her and was glad that she'd given him a chance to make amends.

'Hey' he said as he opened the door to a spectacular looking Sara.

She had gone the full nine yards, looking stunning in a short sparkly emerald evening dress which complemented her coloring and once again he was taken by her clear green eyes as they scanned the apartment, behind Neal.

'You look amazing' he said, sincerity apparent in his tone 'Come on in'

Sara gave Neal a small kiss on the lips, locking eyes with him as she made her way into the apartment; she set her purse down on one of the kitchen chairs before turning back to face him.

'Thought we'd have a glass of wine before dinner' he said, rather sheepishly pointing to the couch

'Sounds good. Oh Italian, you _do_ know my tastes, Caffrey' she said, as she sat

Neal smiled to himself as he mentally raked up one point in the Caffrey column.

'Glad you approve' he answered, sounding a lot more confident than he actually felt

'So, my first invite to dinner with June. Anything I should know about?' asked Sara, a hint of nervousness peaking through

Neal shrugged. 'Well, she's an amazing hostess, as you can imagine so... just enjoy the evening, I guess' he said, hoping to reassure her

'Oh, I want to show you what I got her' she continued, excitedly as she pulled out a small box with a beautiful hand-tied bow on top

She carefully slipped the ribbon off the box so she could easily put it back on and opened the small package exposing a beautiful antique brooch in silver, most definitely June's taste.

'Wow, you did good, Repo!' Neal said as he admired the piece of jewelry 'She's really going to love it'

'You think so?...' Sara said, letting her voice trail

'Sara, you really have nothing to worry about. June is over you showing up with the cops; she forgives and forgets, believe me' Neal said 'I've tested her a number of times' he added as he cocked an eyebrow

Sara let out a small sigh and took the glass of wine Neal offered her. She took an overly large sip and settled in on the couch as Neal served himself.

He cleared his throat. 'Sara, the last few weeks have been great' he began

'It _has _been fun, hasn't it' she answered

'Well, more than fun, as far as I'm concerned' continued Neal 'I'm glad you've been able to get past me leaving without saying goodbye'

'I won't pretend it didn't sting but let's face it, Neal - you are who you are' said Sara

It was Neal's turn to feel the sting of her comment. When he and Mozzie had planned their getaway with the treasure, he had struggled with the idea of asking Sara to join them. Over the previous months, he and Sara had gotten closer and after she'd briefly moved in during the Vulture case, he had realized just how much he'd enjoyed having her next to him when he woke every morning and when he went to bed at night. He had allowed himself to believe (hope) that they might have a future together. Sara was smart, beautiful, witty and, truth be told he enjoyed the way she challenged him on some of his hare-brained schemes. Her advice was often sound and she'd kept him from making a couple of costly mistakes where his relationship with Peter was concerned.

'Well, that's just it Sara, I don't want to be that... that person anymore. I want to make it up to you and I figure the best way is to tell you about ... everything... everything that happened on the island' he said, hesitant

'What? You want to come clean about some tryst you had or something?' said Sara, joking

'Oh! You want to come clean about some tryst you had' she repeated as she saw the look on Neal's face

'Did Mozzie tell you?' asked Neal, convinced Mozzie had stuck his nose in his business – again.

'No' said Sara indignant 'But I'm not a fool, Neal. I'd be surprised if you hadn't had a little island adventure'

Ouch – Neal thought. He wasn't sure how to take that last comment. Was he that predictable? Or impulsive? Or both? Sara picked up on his puzzled look.

'Neal, we're not 'pinned' she said referring to the 1950's fad 'it's not like I have a ring on my finger'

Although she'd have to admit that she was slightly disappointed at Neal's confession, she wasn't surprised. Neal was a chick magnet and always would be; she'd learned to have confidence in her own attributes enough to let him flirt and be the charming man he was and always would be. When Neal was with her, he was all in and that's what she loved about him. During their months together, she'd seen him interact with tons of women who came on to him in her presence – although polite and debonair, he always sent a clear message that the beautiful redhead by his side was the lady he was with and that he was focussed on her and her alone.

'It didn't mean any...' Neal began before she cut him off

'Neal, please don't! You live in the moment, I know that about you and I know that when you're with me, you're really with me and nobody else. I don't need to know anything else... really' she said as she touched his cheek

Neal let out a sigh of relief. He had dreaded Mozzie accidentally (on purpose) spilling the beans to Sara about Maya and he felt good about his pre-emptive strike. It was nice to not have any secrets from Sara now that the whole saga of the Raphaël was behind them. He relaxed and took a sip of wine, noticing Sara smiling naughtily out of the corner of his eye.

He slipped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her in and kissing her deeply, causing her to almost spill some wine on her very expensive dress.

'Woah' she exclaimed 'As much as I'm enjoying this, maybe we should save _this_ for after dinner' she said, her voice sultry

Neal didn't really want to wait for 'after dinner' in that moment and he let out a soft moan as he readjusted his clothes and stood up.

'Alright' he said putting out his hand in a gesture of chivalry 'Shall we?'

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

June was turning a young 75 years old and her looks and allure belied her age. She was a very active and glamorous 75; she enjoyed travelling and she loved it when she got the chance to get into a little bit of mischief with Neal and Mozzie. Since Neal had moved in, she'd felt more vibrant than ever – he reminded her of Byron in so many ways: his charm, his confidence, even the way he strutted around in those great suits. The house had been alive since he (and Mozzie) had moved in and she loved the energy in the place which had been empty for way too long.

Over time, she had even gotten used to having a senior FBI agent visiting her home on an almost daily basis. It had taken awhile, but June had to admit she had begun to accept and even welcome Peter's presence in her home. Although it was obvious that his job was to keep Neal on the straight and narrow, he remained respectful of June and her space and she had actually begun to trust him around the house.

As far as the lovely Miss Ellis was concerned, the jury was still out but for the moment, June had decided she would defer to Neal's judgement. If he thought she was trustworthy, June would give her a chance although she found the young woman cold and distant. She wanted the best for Neal who she'd begun to think of as a son and if his eyes lit up as they did in Sara's presence, it was obviously because this woman had redeeming qualities June had yet to discover. She vowed to observe Sara's interactions with Neal at dinner – she wanted to figure out the young woman, her motivations and her true feelings for her charming boarder who, in reality was so much more.

June had pulled out all the stops and had planned a wonderful meal for her guests. She had invited Peter and Elizabeth to join them as well as Mozzie, of course. The older conman was a regular visitor to her home and lately she had even given him his own key to come and go as he pleased – something Neal was less than thrilled with. Mozzie often hung around the house while Neal was at work and June enjoyed sparring with him, listening to him pontificate about the state of the world and sharing a game of high stakes Candyland on occasion. She loved watching him squirm and she spotted his tells easily, forcing Mozzie to keep diversifying his attempts at cheating.

Neal and Sara came down from Neal's apartment, the first guests to arrive. June noticed the relaxed way in which Neal had his arm draped around Sara, proprietarily yet protectively, almost daring June to accept his choice of partner.

'Sara, welcome' said June, the consummate hostess

'Thank you for inviting me' said Sara, slightly shaking as she took June's outstretched hand

'Come, I've set up some drinks and appetizers in the living room' said June as the doorbell was heard

June had many servants but she preferred to greet guests personally and when she returned, she was on Mozzie's arm with Peter and Elizabeth following close behind. Elizabeth was carrying a bouquet of roses which she handed off to one of June's housemaids standing by, ostensibly for just that very task and the group moved together to join Sara and Neal, who had already helped themselves to a cocktail.

Sara had been concerned that she would be left to fend for herself; of course she knew all the guests in attendance but she had reservations about being left on her own with the likes of June and she noticed, with relief that Neal hovered around as he began to chat with the other guests, seemingly aware of Sara's insecurities. She was thankful for his intuition but she was a big girl and if she was going to live in Neal's world, she would have to become more at ease with his friends so she gave him a small smile and left his side to make her way to June who was pouring a drink for Mozzie.

'June, this is such a lovely home. When was it built?' she asked as she looked around

'My husband Byron designed it for us back in the fifties' said June 'and although it's way too big for me, I don't think I could ever let it go'

'Well, it truly is amazing, what I've seen of it anyway' said Sara

'Darling, would you like a tour?' asked June taking her arm

'Yes, of course!' answered Sara enthusiastically as her eyes found Neal across the room glancing over to make sure she was okay

She gave him a reassuring smile and followed June who was already headed to the back of the house where doors led to the garden.

Neal returned to his conversation with Peter as Elizabeth and Mozzie hovered nearby.

'So, glad you came?' asked Neal

'Well, I'm not big on these types of parties but El... well El loves them so I guess I can make the effort' said Peter looking fondly over at his wife who was in an animated discussion with Mozzie about some architectural feature of the home. Elizabeth always did much better than her husband in social situations; Peter was so much more at ease with a beer in his hand, settled in front of the tube watching a baseball game.

'It's going to be fine' said Neal, reassuringly

Sure, easy for him to say, thought Peter, this was Neal's world – great meals, beautiful things, easy banter and not for the first time, he marvelled at how well the conman fit into this world. Although he felt he had an obligation to help Neal discover the benefits of life on the straight and narrow, he couldn't deny that he was learning just as much from his CI as it pertained to the finer things in life.

Dinner was amazing as one dish after another was put in front of the guests. Conversation flowed just as easily as the wine and Neal found himself relaxing around his friends and family. It wasn't often that Neal let his guard down but he was feeling totally safe and secure amidst the assembled guests and he was thoroughly enjoying June's choice of wine: Châteauneuf-du-Pape, one of his absolute favorites. He glanced lazily at the dining room table, noticing five empty bottles and realizing he had done more than his share in helping empty them.

Sara was looking more relaxed as well. During the appetizer and entrée, she had appeared tense and Neal had continued to fill her glass, hoping to help her relax. The wine seemed to be doing the trick as he glimpsed her deep in conversation with June who was sitting to Sara's right, both women laughing as they chatted. He ran his hand lazily down her back to let her know he was still right there, beside her and he felt her reach out and touch his leg all the while not taking her eyes off her hostess who was going on about her last trip to Paris.

Sara understood and appreciated the good things in life and Neal loved that about her. Contrary to Kate who was innocent and inexperienced regarding just about everything, Sara was Neal's equal in all things beautiful. She appreciated good wine, good food, great art and she had an amazing although acerbic sense of humor that Neal found disarming and a total turn-on. Kate had _needed _Neal in all kinds of ways, emotionally and physically and he had been happy to be her guide and mentor, teaching her about all the finer things in life. She had always looked up to Neal for that kind of support and in his twenties, he had found that endearing and attractive.

But he wasn't twenty anymore and he appreciated the fact that Sara was her own person. She did not need Neal, not in that way anyway. She could stand on her own two feet and truth be told she was often the dominating one in their relationship – his moral compass – and Neal was more than happy to let her take the lead – especially in the bedroom where, for the first time in his life, he could let himself relax and be led by a strong and oh so sexy woman. Neal had no insecurities in that department and he loved that Sara pushed his limits – in all kinds of ways.

'So, Peter, how did you enjoy the Tournedos Rossini?' asked Neal

'The what?' asked Peter

'What you just finished eating, the Tournedos' repeated Neal. He'd make an epicurean out of Peter if it was the last thing he did.

'Oh, the steak, yeah, delicious' said Peter as he saw Elizabeth looking disapprovingly in his direction. Now that he had Neal in his life, he got the refinement lessons in stereo: both from his wife and from his partner.

'I thought we'd take our coffee and dessert out on the terrace' announced June as she stood

It was a beautiful summer evening and the garden was in full bloom. The guests made their way out, and Neal hung back, pulling Sara to him and letting his hand slide down her back, cupping her hips as he stole a kiss.

'What's that all about?' asked Sara, searching his eyes

Neal just smiled goofily: 'You just look so beautiful; I can't keep my hands off you' he whispered and Sara's pulse quickened at the feel of his breath on her neck and the rasping sound of his voice in her ear.

Sara enjoyed 'relaxed' Neal; it wasn't often she saw him off his game, without artifice and she liked it when he trusted himself (and her) enough to let go of all pretence and truly be himself. She would sometimes get a glimpse of this side of Neal in bed when he finally dropped his mask and gave in to his primal urges, without holding back. His face would melt in ecstasy, his features unguarded, his body totally giving in to the moment. On those rare occasions, it was as if she could see all the way through his crystal clear eyes into his soul, connecting with the very essence of him, pure and genuine emotion peeking through - and lately, those moments had been happening more and more.

Truth be told, she was having trouble keeping her hands off him too and she looked forward to ending the evening in his apartment where they could finally give in to the escalating need for intimacy which had been building steadfastly throughout the evening. But Sara had more self-control than Neal in all things and she resolutely took his hand, leading him through the terrace doors to join the rest of the group.

Once Neal got something in his head however, he couldn't or wouldn't let it go and he continued sending loving, lustful glances Sara's way as everyone proceeded to eat the best crème brûlée they had ever tasted. He sat, his thigh gently pressed against hers, his arm against the back of her chair, letting his hand venture down her back from time to time and the closeness and intimacy he felt was stirring up feelings that were foreign to him – feelings that lead to loss of control, something Neal just couldn't bear. Although he was happy to surrender to his body and his primal needs, it was a whole other matter not to have his emotions in check and Neal wondered when he'd started to feel so unguarded around Sara.

Eventually, everyone moved in for a tumbler of Grand Marnier as the Chairman of the Board played languidly on June's old turntable. June invited Peter to dance as Frank broke into 'Our love is here to stay' and Neal and Sara followed, as Elizabeth nudged Mozzie to get up and join them.

Neal held Sara close, singing in her ear as she giggled, his hand wandering down to her buttocks as she gave him a slightly disapproving look; she wasn't sure how June would perceive Neal's advances but when she looked up at her hostess swaying in Peter's arms, she could see that she was pleased that Neal was having such a good time.

'So, Peter, what do you make of Neal and Sara?' asked June as she continued following Peter's lead

Peter smiled knowingly. He knew that June had her reservations about the young woman; he, on the other hand, had been rooting for them since that day Neal and Peter had bumped into Sara in front of Montebello's. He'd seen the sparks fly; the way they'd both held each other's look a little longer than one normally would, not wanting the other to know about their most definite mutual attraction.

The initial physical appeal had given way to a deeper mutual understanding as Sara tried, in her own aloof way, to help Neal through the aftermath of Kate's death and the hole her disappearance had left in his heart and in his life. She'd been intrigued by this multi-faceted man and she'd confided to Peter that she didn't quite know what to think of him, see-sawing between anger and loathing and fascination for him. Neal, on the other hand, had been attracted to Sara's strength of character and dry wit as well as her ability to color outside the lines on occasion. Of course, he thought she was totally hot and the sex which had begun as casual was always amazing. As of late, however, Neal had confided to Peter that the intimacy he felt when he was in bed with Sara was unsettling and unfamiliar although it was most definitely enjoyable. Peter had reassured him, telling him to let himself feel what he had to feel regardless of his need for control and manipulation – some things, Peter had told him, were terrific onto themselves, defying explanation or the need for control. As he looked at the young couple, giggling and nuzzling, he deduced Neal had taken that advice to heart.

'They're good together, June. Sara really cares for Neal and he's a better man when he's with her' he answered, without hesitation.

June nodded, listening carefully to Peter's assessment of the couple. It was not lost on her how happy and content Neal looked at the moment and after the despair she'd seen on his face for months on end, this was definitely a welcome change.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The evening came to an end with everyone gathered around June's living room as the guest of honor unwrapped some birthday gifts. As Neal had predicted, June absolutely adored the pin Sara had gotten for her and she gave the young woman a warm, sincere hug as she thanked her.

Through the course of the evening, June had begun to catch glimpses of Neal's Sara Ellis, the Sara Ellis who was smart, funny, witty and charming. Although she often came across as aloof and cold, Neal knew better; he knew Sara at her most vulnerable - the faraway look in her eyes when she spoke of her sister's disappearance, the pain and sadness evident when she talked about her parents, the look of utter ecstasy when they were in bed together and she finally let go of all her insecurities. And the more he got to know Sara, the more enthralled he was with her, her presence becoming more and more important in his life. Although Neal craved control, control over others' reactions and behaviors, control over his own emotions, where Sara was concerned, he seemed to be fighting a losing battle as the lovely Miss Ellis continued to worm her way into his heart.

They sat on the couch, Sara tucked into his side, Neal feeling extremely mellow from the wine he'd had as well as the easy jazz album June had chosen to close out the evening with. Peter and Elizabeth sat nearby, equally cozy, no one seemingly in any hurry to bring the wonderful evening to a close. By midnight, Peter started to make some noise about having to get up early to attack his 'honey do' list and the Burkes stood to leave. Neal gave Sara a questioning look, asking her silently if she was ready to call it a night and Sara stood to thank their hostess for her generosity and wish her a good night.

Neal and Sara slowly made their way up the stairs, hands clasped and as they came to the second floor landing, Sara tugged on Neal's hand, urging him to turn towards her.

'What?' Neal asked softly as he took in the look on her face so calm and serene

'I just...' she began as she reached out and pulled him to her, kissing him gently yet purposefully and letting her touch linger on his face for a moment

Neal smiled tenderly as he spoke: 'What's the matter?'

'Nothing. I just don't remember feeling this happy in a long time' she responded as she continued gazing at him.

Neal cocked his head in the direction of the next flight of stairs: 'Ready?' he asked

They continued until they reached Neal's apartment and once there, they stopped for a moment in front of the door almost as if he were dropping her off after a date, both of them aware that, on the other side of the door the emotional closeness they were feeling would escalate into physical intimacy.

Although they were anxious to be alone, they were enjoying every single moment of the evening and neither one of them wanted it to end.

They stepped in, both of them slipping off their shoes and Neal turned to face Sara, sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her in, their eyes locked and finally, he let out a long shivering breath and his lips found hers as he drew her closer. The moment was so intimate and so tender; Neal felt himself totally dissolve in her embrace and he thought once again about what Sara's presence in his life meant to him. In that moment, no treasure, no piece of art, no con, no rush could ever compare to the feeling of complete and absolute wellbeing which swept over him.

He finally pulled away, gazing at her and tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

'You're so beautiful' he said simply, letting the words float in the air.

Her response, her smile, so simple and sweet yet so full of yearning triggered something totally unexpected in Neal.

'I love you' he said spontaneously, surprising even himself as the words spilled from his lips. As startled as he was at the words he'd just spoken, he was even more taken aback by the overwhelming feeling which had lead him to that admission. The last time he had made such a declaration was more than ten years before, to Kate – an innocent and sweet love.

What he was feeling now was completely different, he felt totally vulnerable and exposed as if he no longer had command over his emotions or the control to hold them back and he was totally overwhelmed by the intensity of the feelings which had caused him to speak so impulsively. As disconcerting as the loss of control was, it was somehow liberating and he momentarily let the warm feeling invade him, bringing with it a sense of comfort and wellbeing.

Sara stared up at him, a look of gentle surprise on her face. She could sense his vulnerability and she knew that he had just shared an intensely private part of himself without even giving his brain time to censor what he was feeling. The Neal she knew was in total command of his emotions and more so, he was always in control as to whether or not he chose to reveal them. This Neal stood totally exposed before her, sharing an emotion so deep that it left him utterly unguarded and defenceless, something she had never seen before.

'Neal...' she said simply as she let his words wash over her

He brought a finger to her mouth, silencing her, suddenly terrified that the spell would be broken, that somehow the feelings he'd just shared with her weren't mutual and he kissed her again, this time with intent – the intent to _show _her how he felt rather than telling her.

They made their way over to the bed and he sat on the edge, drawing her closer, Sara totally mesmerized by the look of pure intensity in his clear blue eyes. She straddled him, her dress riding up her thighs and he pulled her in, reaching behind as he began to unzip her. He gently pulled the dress off her shoulders, the garment lying at her waist and he reached for the cup of her bra, freeing one of her breasts and bringing it hungrily to his mouth. Sara moaned in appreciation, her head falling back. She was feeling slightly dizzy from the sensation and from the wine and she faltered for a moment as Neal steadied her, finally lying her on the bed and removing the dress, pulling it down over her hips as he continued to stare into her eyes.

He stood and walked over to the couch, carefully setting down the garment and Sara giggled softly at the sight of him being so careful with what he knew was a special outfit. He returned the smile and made his way back, towering over the bed and looking down broodingly at her, her hair mussed and her bra barely hanging on her small frame. He continued to stare, as he slowly removed his tie, his shirt and as he reached for his belt, Sara sat up and pushed his hand away, reaching for the belt buckle and unclasping it as he stood there slightly unsteady. Within seconds, he had stepped out of his pants, standing there in his boxers, eyes still on the prize.

At that moment, he wanted her more than he'd ever wanted anyone or anything in his life, and once again despite that uneasy realization, he chose to give in to the feeling and he lay down gently on top of her, bringing his arms around her back and burying his face in the crook of her neck. He took in the smell of Sara, that wonderful mix of soap and perfume that drove him crazy whenever she innocently moved past him when they were out together, or when she stood close to him as they prepared dinner in his apartment, or heaven forbid in the White Collar offices when she was helping on a case; the scent left him totally boneless and pathetic and he began to breathe her in, taking in all that her scent represented.

Sara shuddered as she felt his breath on her neck; Neal had just told her he loved her and she was still reeling from his admission. She pulled his face up to look into his eyes – his eyes never could lie – and she suddenly pushed him off of her, needing desperately to gain some control of the situation. Neal fell backwards landing on his back, totally relaxed as Sara swung her left leg over to straddle him and she urgently removed Neal's boxers, leaving him totally naked and vulnerable except for the ever present anklet and that beautiful smile.

He kept his gaze on Sara, obviously enjoying her forcefulness and he moved his hands to cup her breasts through her lace bra, the black one, his favorite one. Sara began to move against him, feeling him continue to swell under her and he responded by mimicking her rhythm, his eyes never leaving hers. Neal reached for her breasts, freeing them from the bra and throwing the garment across the room, he pulled her in to his more than eager mouth. She could feel herself start to lose control and Neal moaned at the sight of her so eagerly pressed against him; he wanted the moment to last and he took in a deep breath to slow himself down.

Sara's movements were becoming more erratic, the noises emanating from her lips louder and more insistent and Neal moved his hand down her stomach, to the edge of her panties, lingering there as she began to protest, arching her back and urging him to touch her – she was almost there and she needed his touch to push her over the edge. Smiling naughtily, he finally let his hand slip into her panties and move down between her legs; instantly Sara responded with a loud moan, increasing the speed with which she was rutting up against him and Neal watched in wonderment as her face became tense, her eyes closing, her neck stretched out, her whole body convulsing as she finally came with a loud scream.

'Neal! Neal!' she screamed as she finally let go, not holding back

'Come for me, Sara' said Neal, his voice hoarse, as he continued to move his hand against her, Sara squeezing his hand between her thighs, holding on to the very end.

Neal loved Sara like this; totally guileless, her face unable to hide the euphoria and those eyes betraying her failure to remain in control. In that, they were so alike, both of them needing to be invincible, in control, in charge. But the more time he spent with this woman, the more he let his guard down and surprisingly the more pleasure he took. He had just told her he loved her and watching her now he realized that he did, indeed, love her despite (and a little because) of all her quirks and shortcomings, the way she dismissed him when she thought he was getting maudlin, the brisk sound of her heels as she walked, the sound of her voice, the way her eyes closed in rapture when she tasted his risotto, the feel of her silky skin. He loved it all and he wanted it all.

Neal pulled her in to him, Sara still shuddering and he flipped her onto her back, his need for release growing ever stronger. He roughly pulled at her panties, hearing Sara protest at the roughness – not because of what it was doing to her, which she was clearly enjoying but because those were expensive panties, dammit. He laughed at her rebuke and she opened her legs to welcome him, Neal positioning himself, determined to have her right there and then. She felt him thrust in forcefully and she let out a shriek, suddenly coming to her senses.

'Neal!' she screamed

'What?' he answered, flustered as he momentarily pulled out

'Condom!' she said, adamant

'What?' said Neal, temporarily returning to his senses and laughing nervously at his temporary lapse of judgement.

He'd never forgotten about protection before – and he reached into the bedside table, impatiently moving things out of the way as he reached for the box which lay there. He made quick work of the wrapper, his hands slightly shaking and pulled out the prophylactic as he let out an impatient moan.

'Shit!' he said as his nail caught, slightly tearing the top edge of the condom

'What's the matter?' asked Sara as she looked down at his hands

'It's fine' he muttered as he completed the task and hastily returned to his previous position, Sara more than happy to invite him to settle in between her outstretched limbs.

Neal hadn't missed a beat and returned to business, settling in with a long sigh of pleasure, beginning to move against Sara, as his breathing grew ragged and uneven. He rocked into her slowly at first, the pace growing swifter as he began to pant, short gasps emanating from his open mouth, his eyes still on Sara. She loved the sound of Neal's breathing as he began to lose control; it was electrifying to hear him go from controlled breathing to slow, quivering breaths followed by erratic, shallow gasps and ending with a loud groan of total abandonment as he finally climaxed.

Neal usually had amazing staying power but whether it was due to his slight intoxication or the intense emotions of the night, Neal succumbed within moments, giving in as he let his body fall on Sara, arms reaching to hold her as close as he possibly could as his orgasm came to an end.

They lay there, with Sara clutching him to her with her long, lean legs urging him to stay there as long as possible. Inevitably, he began to slip out and she reluctantly let him fall back next to her as he opened his arms to welcome her.

'You okay?' he asked. Neal was always very caring and attentive in the bedroom, wanting to make sure Sara was alright, both physically and emotionally

'Mmm' she murmured as she settled into his side

Neal loved cuddling and talking after sex but on this night, the alcohol had done its thing and they were both tired and ready for sleep. He sat up briefly to dispose of the condom before settling into their post coital cuddle when Sara heard something no one likes to hear in these circumstances.

'Oops' said Neal as he took in the sight of the condom plastered to his body without the usual accumulation in its tip and he realized that they had just had a potentially dangerous malfunction.

'What?' asked Sara as she sat up and took a look for herself. Your partner uttering 'oops' after sex didn't seem like a good thing.

'It's fine Sara' said Neal as he finally removed the condom and disposed of it. 'Anyway, you told me you started back on the pill, right?' he asked as they lay there

'I did but it was only a couple of weeks ago. You've got to give it a full cycle to be sure' Sara explained

'Oh' said Neal, at a loss for words

They curled up, both of them silent. It had been a very emotional night and they were both exhausted. Neal pulled Sara in close to him, her leg swung up against his and he began to relax.

'Thanks for tonight' she said after a few moments

'You did great! I can see that June is starting to come around' added Neal as he brushed the top of her head with his lips

'Oh, yeah?' asked Sara

'Yeah, she's starting to see what a wonderful, smart, funny, sexy woman you are' he said punctuating each word with a kiss against Sara's forehead and setting off a flurry of giggles

After a moment of quiet, Neal spoke.

'You staying?' he asked trying not to let her hear the desperation in his voice. Sara didn't always stay over but tonight, in particular, he didn't want to let go of her or the way he was feeling.

'Yeah' she said simply, as she settled in

'Good' he answered simply 'I love waking up with you in my arms'

They grew quiet, both of them beginning to nod off. Sara could hear Neal's breathing grow quiet and more regular.

'Neal' said Sara quietly

'Mmm' he answered. He was just on the cusp of falling asleep and he pulled himself back at the sound of her voice in the quiet of the night.

'I love you' she whispered, finally admitting it to him and to herself

'I love you too Sara' answered Neal as he pulled her in tightly against him

And this time, when the words were spoken, they were slow and deliberate – not a surprise.

The real surprise would come later, about six weeks later.

La fin

_Author's note:_

_Cold shower, anyone? The continuation to this story is, of course, 'Coloring outside the lines' which I am presently re-writing. It was my very first fanfic almost a year ago and I'm not happy with the way it is so you can watch for a new version in a couple of days. Phew!_


End file.
